


Fool's Gold

by xObscurexOmenx



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Angst, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other, Sexual Assault, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-27
Updated: 2007-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xObscurexOmenx/pseuds/xObscurexOmenx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even with love, fate cut him no slack. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool's Gold

There are so many reasons why I cannot love Roy Mustang.

Because I am Mustang's subordinate.

Because I am fourteen years Mustang's junior.

Because we are both _men_, and Mustang has never hinted to the fact that he is anything but straight. In fact, he has shown signs of homophobia, if anything, when the mere idea of such an attraction is mentioned in his presence.

But the most incriminating reason that I cannot love him has to be the fact that Mustang loves somebody else. Somebody who deserves him far more than a sinner such as myself does. My life has no value in the face of those that I've destroyed, so why would I, out of all people, deserve happiness?

Even knowing this, it's still difficult to restrain myself. I do my best to watch from afar, to try to be happy for him to have found someone who actually makes him happy… I had promised myself that I would never contaminate his perfect life with my presence, no matter what.

But it's so hard to say no when you are allowed a rare glimpse of forbidden happiness. Of what _could_ have been, if things had been different…

That's why I am here again, doing my best to ignore the stench of alcohol that tinges his every breath, trying to focus instead on the hot mouth descending upon mine.

That's why I do my best to ignore the moments that he actually _is_ coherent, moaning a name that is in no way my own.

And that is why I can find it in myself to find some reason to appreciate my father.

Without him, my hair would be different.

Without him, I could never pass as _her_.

**Author's Note:**

> Critique is welcomed with open arms, but try to keep flames to yourself; this is a first attempt written in forty-five minutes. It's not a masterpiece. But, either way, comments would be amazing.
> 
> Oh, and I may be writing a short prequel to go along with this, but I can't say for certain whether it'll be written or not. It's still in the brainstorming stage.


End file.
